You
by Minami4847
Summary: Matahari tidak cukup terik ketika aku melintasi area pekuburan yang luas, sinarnya yang hangat tidak menandakan mendung akan hadir. Akashi's PoV - Hanya sebuah fanfik ultah yang terlambat


**You**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **You © Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

Matahari tidak cukup terik ketika aku melintasi area pekuburan yang luas, sinarnya yang hangat tidak menandakan mendung akan hadir.

Aku terus berjalan, melewati deret nisan dengan berbagai macam nama terukir. Di ujung sana ada tempat di mana ibundaterbaring bertahun silam masih jelas dalam benak, dan tidak pernah kulupa untuk selalu melantunkan doa pada Bapa, mengharap pengampunan untuk orang terkasih.

Aku selesai, butuh tujuh menit untuk mengenang, mengharap, merelakan dan mendoakan. Serta berdamai. Kematian ibunda memang hal yang sulit untuk diterima, namun apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, akan menjadi hal terberat dalam hidup.

Satu buket lily kuletakkan setelah usai mengenang, mengingat saat pertama kali dirinya mengajarkanku. Sebuah permainan yang pada akhirnya mengirimkan takdir membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu pergi. Dalam diam kuucap terima kasih, karenanya aku dipertemukan dengan sosok Mentari pagi, membawa warna yang lebih cerah meski hanya untuk sesaat.

Kini, dalam langkah aku memandang, masih ada satu buket lain ditangan, dan masih ada satu tempat yang akan kukunjungi.

Tempat yang akan selalu menjadi rumah bagiku.

.

 _Senyum ceria itu masih melekat diingatanku. Pernah saudara tertuanya bercerita, dia terlahir di saat Matahari tersenyum, menularkan kehangatan yang selalu menawan siapapun yang melihatnya. Tangisan pertama, kemudian berakhir dengan tawa riang dari sang Matahari kecil, menularkan ukiran senyum hangat pada yang lainnya._

 _Aku masih ingat saat pertama bertemu dengannya saat upacara penerimaan SMP Teiko. Anak itu, dengan surai pirang secerah Matahari berlari disepanjang lorong. Tangannya penuh dengan satu buket seruni merah muda. Dan tanpa kesengajaan dia menabrakku._

 _Aku bersyukur kala mengingatnya. Dengan senyum ia meminta maaf, membungkuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku,terpana. Sejak saat itu penasaran terus menghantui, dan mataku tak pernah lepas darinya._

 _Itulah saat pertama kalinya aku jatuh._

.

Matahari semakin naik, bukan terik namun kehangatan lembutlah yang menyapa. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Memandang lurus pada batu nisan berwarna kelam, dengan ukiran tegas yang melemparkan harap pada kenyataan di atasnya.

Aku mengenang. Aku berharap. Aku berdoa. Namun aku tak pernah bisa dan tidak akan mungkin berdamai. Dua hal itu tak pernah sanggup kulakukan. Terlalu sulit.

Dan memaafkan tak pernah singgah dalam benak.

.

 _Setelah dua tahun, aku kemudian berhasil mendapatkannya, mengurung dan memeluk Matahari dengan kedua tangan. Seperti di atas awan, aku sesumbar bahwa takkan pernah melepaskan pun kehilangan dirinya._

 _Dan Tuhan i_ _ri_ _pada kebahagiaanku. Dia mengatur sebuah rencana. Rencana kejam yang hampir membuatku membuang segalanya._

 _"Tahu tidak, lili itu cantik loh Akashi_ cchi _, kalau aku dewasa nanti, aku ingin deh punya toko bunga."_

 _"Bukannya mau jadi pilot?"_

 _"Kan tidak selamanya bisa jadi pilot? Hufft—maksudku saat aku tua nanti, aku mau punya toko bunga. Nanti di sana harus ada anggrek, lili dan seruni!"_

 _"Kanapa harus begitu?"_

 _"Karena anggrek itu, lambang kecantikan, akukan cantik_ ssu _. Ehehe."_

 _"Hm. Cantik sampai selalu ingin kusekap."_

 _"HEI! Aku berca_ _n_ _da kok. Anggrek itu, lambang cinta, keindahan dan keluguan. Anggrek juga elegan. Sama seperti Akashi_ cchi _!"_

 _Pernyataan itu mengagetkanku._

 _"Dan... anggrek itu... juga agak mesum."_

 _Yang terakhir gagal membuatku menahan tawa, aku membawa tangan untuk mengacak pirang miliknya. Sungguh membahagiakan seluruh waktu bersama dengan Matahariku. Serta mencatat dari apa yang dia tuturkan. Anggrek itu tak lain tak bukan adalah dirinya._

 _Polos. Cantik. Indah. Menenangkan._

 _Dan selalu membangkitkan gairah._

.

Hari itu, saat Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, Dia merebutnya dariku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan kehangatan mentari saat kedua kaki berdiri tegak di depan separuh hatiku tertanam. Namun malam naas itu terus berputar dalam kepala.

.

 _Saat itu hujan membasahi Kyoto. Mengguyur siapa saja yang ada di sana. Tidak ada bintang-gemintang, pun bulan yang terang. Janji makan harus tertunda karena cuaca. Saat itu, aku menunggu di sebuah kafe langganan. Harusnya saat itu aku melarangnya, menghentikan dan membatalkan janji. Namun rindu berkhianat. Tuhan tahu kelemahan terbesar manusia. Dan dia menjatuhkanku dalam satu kali serang._

 _Aku melihatnya berlari dari seberang sana saat itu. Mantelnya menutupi separuh tubuh_ _, d_ _ia berlari dengan cukup cepat. Tidak memperhatikan jalan, begitu pun dengan diriku yang terpana akan sosoknya. Aku menoreh senyum yang sedetik kemudan berganti raut kosong._

 _Bagai adegan gerak lambat film ternama. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam men_ _g_ _hantam sosok Matahariku. Membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke depan. Aku membeku. Kakiku dipaku, tertanam begitu saja untuk beberapa detik._

 _Pikiranku berputar, menarik kembali kenangan pada saat kami melakukan percakapan singkat. Dia bercerita makna dari seruni kesukaannya. Perlambang dari kesetiaan dan umur yang panjang. Namun baginya, seruni jauh lebih dari itu._

 _Perlambang pertemuan kami yang pertama. Dan akhir._

 _Aku sadar. Aku berlari._

 _Satu ikat bunga seruni merah muda terjatuh dari pangkuan._

.

Aku membuka mata. Hawa dingin dari kenangan pahit terus berputar. Tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menerima takdir yang digariskan. Namun aku tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

Sesaat aku lupa bagaimana rasanya Mentari. Bagaimana rengkuhan dan dekapan hangatnya. Aku lupa. Mengenangnya memang tak pernah absen dari jadwal harianku. Namun saat kenangan pahit mampir, perlahan pijakan menghilang. Takut yang tak pernah bisa kuakui mulai merentangkan tangannya, memberi pelukan, menghapus semua hangat yang pernah Matahariku beri.

Kuletakkan satu buket bunga dengan tiga jenis simbolik kebersamaan kami. Anggrek. Seruni. Dan lili.

.

 _"Lalu, bagaimana dengan lili?"_

 _"Eh? Um... lili... kebahagian_ ssu _!"_

 _Senyumnya melebar, dan kedua tangannya memelukku. Aku kaget. Tidak biasanya dia yang menyerangku duluan seperti ini. Namun atas rasa senang yang hadir, aku membalas dengan mengelus puncak kepala sang Matahari._

 _"Tapi lili juga perlambang kesedihan. Jika aku tak sempat mendapatkan lili putih pada hari pernikahanku. Makanya, Akashi_ cchi _janji ya, membawakannya pada hari pemakamanku?"_

 _Bagai dibius. Aku tahu kalimatnya sarat akan kesedihan. Namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus membelai puncak kepalanya._

 _"Setiap tahun di pekuburanku. Saat aku ulang tahun juga."_

 _Dan tanpa keraguan aku menyetujui hal itu._

 _._

"Ryouta, selamat ulang tahun."

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

* * *

 **A/N:** Allo~ Ini fanfik ultah buat Ryou sebenarnya, tapi ya anu/?/ kemaren gak sempet publish lalu lupa/dibuang/ jadi ya sudahlah, publish sekarang aja, dan tolong maafkan karena dua hari ini temanya suram semua, dicerita selanjutnya semoga bisa publish yang manis-manis/yha/, jadi sampai ketemu di lain fanfik~!


End file.
